ARTY
Hitting all the right notes with fans and peers alike, Russian sensation ARTY is the darling of the EDM world. An emerging titan in the studio and simply electrifying in the booth, support comes from all possible corners – Armin van Buuren, Skrillex, Avicii, Tiesto, Above & Beyond, Axwell, Swedish House Mafia, Dirty South, Porter Robinson and more join the plethora of press touting ARTY as one of the biggest rising stars of recent years. From broadcasting behemoths MTV and SiriusXM and music bible Rolling Stone through to influential tastemakers Dancing Astronaut and beyond, watch ARTY build on this in 2012 as he continues to forge his path and takes his place amongst the dance music elite.The gifted youngster first lit up airwaves and dance floors back in 2009 with tracks such as ‘Gentle Touch’, ‘Get On’ and ‘Flip Flop’. Quickly snapped up by the legendary Anjunabeats imprint, his relationship with the team behind Above & Beyond has only gone from strength to strength over the last three years. Explosive anthems have proved to be the norm for Arty; ‘Kate’, ‘Around The World’, the Axtone-signed ‘Trio’ and the explosive Mat Zo collaboration ‘Mozart’ being the mere tip of a rapidly expanding musical iceberg. Consistently featured in the sets of the world’s biggest artists and on its most far-reaching radio stations, it came as no surprise then that 2011’s DJ Mag Top 100 DJ Poll saw ARTY soar a staggering 50+ places to claim the #25 spot.It’s not just his continual onslaught of production work that sealed the deal for the army of ARTY fans who put their money where their mouth is and delivered votes in their droves. Whether it’s deep in the darkened, thundering bosom of clubland or in front of tens of thousands on the laser-lit stages of Ultra Music Festival, Identity Festival, Electric Zoo, Fallout Festival, Electric Daisy Carnival and more, his spellbinding sets have cemented his status as one of the most sought-after artists anywhere. From the US and Canada through to South America, across the seas to the shores of Europe, Asia and beyond to Australia, this hot talent has grabbed the attention of both the new EDM generation and those more seasoned veterans of the dance arena. The chant seized on by fans says it all; there is “no party without ARTY”. And the success continues across the board. In June 2012, ARTY announced the beginning of a new partnership with Stateside radio giant Sirius XM. Joining the elite ranks of DJs to have hosted exclusive shows on the network, ARTY’s ‘Together We Are’ will beam directly into the ears of a waiting America. ‘Open Space’, released on Anjunabeats in June, scored huge radio play and an overwhelming tidal wave of support from the likes of David Guetta, Axwell, Armin Van Buuren, Tiesto, Hardwell, Thomas Gold, Gareth Emery, Ferry Corsten, Kaskade, Max Vangeli and more. As ARTY’s profile continues to grow, as more and more tune into his sound, the only question is how far and how high this young talented artist can go. Releases As Arty As Alpha 9 Russian born DJ/Producer ALPHA 9 (Artem Stoliarov) lives to take listeners on truly transformative and memorable audio experiences. He is known by most of the electronic dance music industry by the alias ARTY and has been on an uncommon electronic odyssey. Returning to the classic progressive trance sound that launched his globally-recognized brand, ALPHA 9 just wrapped up a highly successful multi-city spring 2017 tour across North America, showcasing the evolution of his creative talents for fans eager for more. With an XS Encore Las Vegas residency under his belt, and a pedigree of performances at Steel Yard, Dreamstate, Ultra Music Festival, Electric Daisy Carnival, Tomorrowland, Ushuaïa, Amnesia Ibiza, and Creamfields, Arty has established himself as one of the music industry's most consistent artists, a prodigious talent, and has become a go-to for others artists, crafting immensely popular remixes for Halsey, OneRepublic, London Grammar, Above & Beyond, Porter Robinson, and Years & Years. Arty’s artistic journey led him back to his ALPHA 9 project and resulted in seven new 2017 singles with over eight million streams in just a few months. These new tracks showcase the freedom that ALPHA 9 represents to long-time loyal fans, and have cast a strong wake around the world. As a leading influence in the music scene and top 25 DJ, Arty continues to capitalize on cross-genre success while also hosting his own weekly Sirius radio show, Together FM, syndicated internationally across 35 countries, with over 5 million weekly listeners. This past summer, ALPHA 9 played a sold-out show in Ibiza with Armin van Buuren, and closed the year with Ultra Music Festival Brazil, Insomniac’s Dreamstate USA, and Groovecruise LA. Embarking on a highly anticipated 2018, ALPHA 9 started the new year performing at Dreamstate Australia festival and It’s A Fine Day Festival, with more dates to be revealed soon. Tracklists As Arty As Alpha 9 2018 *''Alpha 9 - EDC Las Vegas 2018'' Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:DJs Category:Producers Category:Russian DJ Category:Russian Producer